New Roommates
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: What would have happened if Galinda and Elphaba were never roommates? What if she and Nessa were roomed together as planned? Sorry. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Arrival at Shiz

**AN: Hi everyone who reads Wicked fan fiction! Welcome to my story, "New Roommates"! I actually came up with this idea while straightening my hair last week, complaining to people (*cough* NiatheWickedLover *cough* Elphabalover101 *cough*) how my old idea for a multi-chapter story was terrible. haha. I hope you enjoy it, and please please please review it for me! **

* * *

"Elphaba, if anything happens to Nessa I swear to Oz..."

"Nothing will, Father," Elphaba interrupted Frex and he glared at her as he handed off Nessa's wheelchair to her. They had just ridden in from Munchkinland via carriage, and not long after Elphaba and Nessa were out, their luggage was out too. Elphaba had a small trunk, and Nessa had two; one the size of Elphaba's and the other was a small bag that could fit in her lap. Elphaba handed the bag to her sister and then picked up their trunks, one in each hand. Frex said goodbye to his youngest daughter and got back in the carriage without even a wave to the green girl. Not that she minded. Elphaba was used to it.

Nessa wheeled herself on the stone path, weaving through the other students while her sister was right behind her. Other students stared and pointed, whispered and laughed at the green girl, yet Elphaba pretended not to notice, letting all of their actions and words roll right off her back. Nessa commended her sister for being as tough as she was. If she were in Elphaba's place, she wouldn't take it like her sister did.

"Hello! You must be the Governor's daughter, Miss Nessarose, is that right?" an accented voice came from behind the two sisters, and they turned around to face the voice. They were now looking at an older woman, her white hair atop her head in some strange undo that made the woman seem much taller than she actually was. Her facial wrinkles were caked with makeup. _Too_ much makeup for Elphaba and Nessa's taste. Who knew foundation came in a shade that white? Her pale face greatly contrasted with her eyes. They were surrounded by eyeshadow in shades of grays and blacks, black eyeliner and matching mascara. Her lips were a strange burgundy color and her too-thin eyebrows were too high on her forehead. Nessa nodded at the strange woman in the long, red dress that was most likely made of silk or velvet. Maybe even both. "Well, hello there, dearie. My name is Madame Morrible, and I am the Head Shizstress here at Shiz University," the woman, Madame Morrible, greeted Nessa.

Finally, her eyes landed on Elphaba, and they widened and disbelief at her skin tone. It was all she could stop from having her jaw drop down to the floor. Her eyes returned to normal size as Elphaba began to speak.

"No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, and no I didn't eat grass as a child," Elphaba muttered in an annoyed tone, tired of saying the same thing when meeting new people, which she rarely did anyway. Her father didn't like her going out of the house too often, except to go to school before she graduated.

"Well now, who might you be?" Morrible asked, ignoring the green girl's comment. If she even heard it, that is.

"I'm Governor Thropp's eldest daughter. Didn't he tell you about me? I'm Elphaba," she said in response to Madame Morrible's question.

"I'm terribly sorry, the governor never mentioned you," Morrible replied without even the slightest bit of sorry in her voice.

"Figures," the eldest Thropp daughter mumbled under her breath.

"I'm assuming you two sisters would like to room together. Is that assumption correct?" the Head Shizstress asked and the two girls nodded their heads in unison. "I'll get you your room assignments in a couple of minutes. I need to go speak with another student. Excuse me." The older woman walked away, dress flowing behind her, in search of a student.

"Isn't this great, Fabala? We're going to have so much fun here!" Nessa exclaimed excitedly, looking up at her sister from her chair, clutching her bag and the box containing her new silver jeweled shoes, a parting gift from Frex, to her chest.

"Great, Nessa. Just fantastic," Elphaba replied, forcing a small smile onto her emerald green face. She knew that she was here to watch over her sister and for that reason only. A couple of years earlier when Elphaba had graduated from high school back in Munchkinland, she had begged her father to let her come to study at Shiz University. Frex declined his daughter's request. Elphaba was a very, very bright, intelligent girl, but he wanted Elphaba to care for her younger sister, just like she'd done since the day her sister was born. Nessarose even tried to cajole her father into letting Elphaba go to school, but Frex didn't love his eldest daughter enough to send her to that school while Nessa was still home. He doesn't love her at all.

* * *

Madame Morrible finally gave the girls their room assignment and three keys; one for Elphaba, one for Nessa and a spare. Elphaba pushed her sister's wheelchair into the girl's dormitory building and into the elevator. Nessa pressed the button with the number 7 on it, and it lit up as the elevator doors closed and they started going up.

Elphaba put their bags down outside their dorm room door, unlocked it, picked up their bags and walked in right behind her younger sister.

"Wow!" Nessa exclaimed.

"It's wonderful!" Elphaba said in a tone similar to her sister's. They looked around in awe at their wonderful room. Frex must have told Morrible that he wanted nothing short of excellent for his little girl. Of course he meant Nessa and would scream if he found out that Elphaba had such a lovely place to stay. But he didn't need to know.

Elphaba flopped onto one of the beds, laying on her back on the patterned comforter and soft mattress. It was perfect. The walls were a lovely creme color, and there was a large window with a window seat on another wall. The window overlooked the campus. Sitting up, Elphaba took her coat off.

"Shall we unpack, Miss Nessa?" she asked and her sister laughed, making Elphaba smile.

"We shall, Miss Elphaba." Nessa wheeled herself to her bed, where her sister laid her suitcase down. They both unlocked the trunks and removed all their contents. Elphaba hung things in the closet while Nessa folded things and laid them neatly in drawers. As per her sister's request, Elphaba slipped the silver shoes on Nessa's feet. Her sister oohed and aahed at how they sparkled in the fading sunlight.

* * *

By the time they were done, the sun was slowly setting on the horizon and their stomachs were growling. Elphaba checked the campus map to see where they could get something to eat.

"Hey, Nessa? What about this little cafe?" Elphaba asked, pointing to a small gray square on the map.

"Great! Lets go get us some food!" Nessa exclaimed and Elphaba chuckled at her younger sister's child-like enthusiasm.

They went down the paths cutting through the lush green grass of the campus until they reached the cafe on the map. Lila's Cafe. It was a lovely, cozy little place. Nessa and Elphaba got themselves some tea and a light meal.

When they were finished, they thanked Lila and left the cafe. The sun was down and the lamp posts were lit, illuminating the campus paths. Elphaba pushed Nessa's wheelchair for her, and in no time they were back in their lovely room. Elphaba helped her sister into her nightgown, out of her chair and into bed. She was out like a light. The green girl, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit sleepy. She slipped her black night gown on, turned the lights off and sat on the window seat, holding a pillow close to her, looking through the glass at the stars in the night sky, perfectly content. A small smile graced her face. Things were going to be great here. She knew it. Very slowly, her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep right there on the window seat, still smiling as she slept.

* * *

**It would be longer, but I didn't feel like it. haha. if anyone can guess where I got the name Lila from, you get a prize. No, I will not _tell _you what the prize is because I want it to be a sur_prize_ haha. I know thats not how you spell surprise, but I don't care. This would have been up earlier, except I baked like 10 dozen cupcakes for a bake sale and I had homework. but its up now! please review! :) it would make this author very happy and maybe update faster! sorry for the long AN. bye my fellow Wicked obsessors!**


	2. Dancing Through Life

**AN: I'm SO sorry this wasn't posted awhile ago. Expect 1-2 updates a week. i'm terribly sorry for the lack of updating. I know some people are really excited for this chapter *looks at NellytheActress* which i'm really thankful for! thanks for showing interest in this story! it makes me so happy! **

**No one guessed that Lila came from an amazing story called "Following the Rules" written by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero! please read it if you haven't already!**

**NiatheWickedLover: haha YES I DID! thanks so much :) evil Frex...we hate him. Here's your update!**

**ThroppSister: thanks! it did make me happy. haha. I love Elphaba and Nessa's relationship too. thank you so much! I'm glad I captured it right!**

**woodland59: thank you!**

**NellytheActress: IM SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATING! this chapter should answer some of your questions...**

**its funny, DTL was playing as I wrote the chapter...**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Galinda...What in Oz's name...?" ShenShen gasped in horror at the pointed black hat she found in a hat box in the back of the blonde's closet.

"Pretend you didn't see that!" Galinda shrieked, grabbing the hat. "My granny is always sending me the most hideotious hats! I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone _that _much!" ShenShen, Milla and Pfannee nodded in agreement. Galinda hated no one. "I'll just have to throw it away." She threw the ugly black fabric into the wicker garbage basket. As they say, out of sight, out of mind. And as soon as that hat was gone, the topic of conversation changed completely.

"Galinda, you are _so_ lucky that _the_ Fiyero Tiggular asked _you _to the OzDust!" Pfannee gushed.

"Yes, Galinda. _So_ lucky," Milla repeated. Galinda blushed a light shade of pink, her absolute favorite color.

"Well, what can I say? He fell for me the moment he saw me. We're perfect together," the perky blonde sighed dreamily, and the other three 'aww'ed in agreement. "Help me accessorize myself for _Fiyero_!" The girls sprung into action, raiding Galinda's closet and many _many_ makeup drawers, trying to make sure she looked absolutely perfect for the guy of her dreams.

* * *

Elphaba, as usual, was reading her book on her bed in the beautiful dorm room she shared with Nessa when the door burst open, and Nessa wheeled herself in as fast as she could, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Elphaba looked up in surprise and confusion.

"Fabala!" Nessa cried, and Elphaba got up to go close the door.

"What? What is it, Nessa? What happened?" Elphaba asked, going into over-protective big sister mode, automatically assuming the worst possible thing that could have happened to Nessa. But, as she kneeled down next to her sister's wheelchair, she didn't see the tears she expected, but a wide grin covering her sister's face.

"Isn't it wonderful? I'm going!" Elphaba gave Nessa a confused look.

"Going where, Nessie?"

"The OzDust!" Elphaba wasn't proud of this thought, but she was quite shocked in all honesty. Not that she was going to be asked out anytime soon, she hadn't expected Nessa to either. But here her sister was, giddy and excited about her first date.

"Who asked you, Nessie?" her sister asked, plastering a semi-real smile on her face.

"Boq! The Munchkin boy! Galinda set us up!" Nessa exclaimed happily. _Galinda?_

"Galinda, Nessie?" Elphaba asked suspiciously. She didn't know much about the blonde, but she did know that she was _way _too perky for Elphaba's liking, and tried to get any guy who caught her fancy.

"Don't say anything against her, Fabala. Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but Galinda gave him that little extra push he needed! We deserve each other, Fabala. Please understand." Nessa's brown eyes were wide and pleading. _Not the eyes!_ Elphaba thought to herself. She sighed. She knew she couldn't cut off her sister's first chance at a relationship.

"Come on, Nessa. I'll help you get ready," Elphaba replied, a small, genuine smile on her face. Nessa squealed in excitement as Elphaba helped her out of her chair, and into a lovely pink dress, pushed a lovely pink headband into her hair and put on her silver jeweled shoes that Frex had given her.

"Now," Elphaba said, clasping the finishing touch, a pearl necklace, around Nessa's neck, "You're ready for your date with Boq." Nessa spun her chair around and hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Fabala. Thank you so much! I love you!" Elphaba smiled and hugged her younger sister tightly. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Love you too, Nessie. Now go, you don't want to keep Boq waiting." Nessa smiled, releasing Elphaba and wheeled herself over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Miss Nessarose. You look beautiful tonight," Boq's voice drifted in from the door, and Elphaba walked into the small hallway. "H-hello Elphaba." Boq hadn't quite gotten used to her green. Nor had any other student at Shiz. Not that Elphaba expected they would.

"Hello, Boq," the green girl said, waving.

"Shall we go?" Boq asked, holding out his hand. Nessa giggled.

"We shall." And the door closed behind them, leaving Elphaba alone in her room again.

* * *

Galinda was putting the finishing touches on her look- a pink dress, pink flower clip, pink shoes, well, a _lot _of pink- when she heard a knock on her door at eight o'clock. Milla, ShenShen and Pfannee squealed along with her. The blonde did a once-over one last time in the full length mirror before going to open the door. She pulled open the dark wooden door to see Fiyero, clad in a maroon-colored jacket, leaning on one arm on the doorframe.

"Hi, Fiyero," Galinda said, twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger, batting her eyelashes slightly.

"Miss Galinda," the prince replied, kissing the back of her hand, which got a giggle out of Galinda. "Ladies," he addressed Galinda's friends, who each blushed. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly before following Fiyero out, closing the door behind her.

Once they were sure Galinda and Fiyero were gone, Milla, ShenShen and Pfannee let themselves out of Galinda's room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Down at the OzDust, a block down from the university, Fiyero and Galinda had arrived and all the attention was on the 'star couple'. It had only been a few hours, but everyone on campus knew about Galinda and Fiyero.

Not long after, Boq and Nessa got there, and the dance was in full-swing.

"What's in the punch?" Nessarose asked to ease the tense silence between her and her date.

"Lemons and melons and pears," Boq responded and Nessa's eyes widened.

"Oh my."

The band was playing a happy dance song, and everyone was dancing except the Munchkin and the girl in the chair.

"Um, Nessa?" Boq asked tentatively and Nessa turned her head towards him.

"Yes?"

"Um, I need to confess...why I asked you here...tonight." Nessa looked up at him, sadness growing in her brown eyes.

"Oh Boq, I know why. It's because I'm in this chair. And you felt sorry for me. Isn't that right?" Boq's eyes grew. He didn't know how to respond. He did it because Galinda asked him to because it would make her happy. But he wasn't about to tell Nessa that.

"It's because...um...because..." he trailed off, thinking of a reason. He saw Nessa grow impatient and blurted out a random reason. "Because you're _so_ beautiful!"

"Boq! You're wonderful! We deserve each other! Don't we, Boq?" the Munchkin didn't think he and Nessa deserved each other- he and Galinda deserved each other- so he danced around the question.

"Let's dance!" he pushed Nessa's chair around the dance floor, and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, Galinda was dancing with Fiyero, flirting with him. And flirting eventually led to kissing. Kissing and dancing at the OzDust, the pair that was 'perfect together'.

* * *

While everyone else was having fun at the ballroom, Elphaba curled up on her bed, reading her book from earlier. She had gotten it from the library and found it completely fascinating, but couldn't help but feel a little empty inside. She never expected anyone to like her in that way before, and certainly didn't expect it now, but everyone else was having fun with their date, even her sister, while she was left alone and left out. Again.

She walked over to the big window, looking down the street, seeing girls in dresses holding the hands of boys in suits, heading to the party in the moonlight. Elphaba sighed and looked up at the stars before closing the curtain, lighting one more lamp and going back to her book, not focusing on any part of the story. She was completely distracted.

Elphaba placed a bookmark in the page, closed the hardcover and stared at the ceiling over her bed until she fell asleep on the comfortable mattress.

* * *

**so, here's chapter 2! it's not as long as I would have liked it to be, but I didn't want to excessively ramble as I always do. I hope you liked it, and please review and check out my fanfiction with NiatheWickedLover on my page titled "Lindsay's Little Helpers"!**


	3. Leave Her Alone!

Chapter 3: Leave Her Alone!

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned ****_Wicked_****, Lindsay's contract wouldn't have expired, and Alli, Kyle, Tom and Carol wouldn't be leaving. And I'd be at the Gershwin right now. So, no, I don't own ****_Wicked_****.**

**AN: so so so so so sorry for not updating this story in FOREVER. Nia and I have been working on "Lindsay's Little Helpers", so my focus has been going into that story. But yeah. Now to answer your reviews: **

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks so much, Nia! Can't wait to start chapter 5!**

**Woodland59: hmmm….thanks!**

**NellytheActress: thanks. That's what I was going for. Showing how different their lives would be if they weren't "changed for the better" by meeting each other when they were roomed together. **

**If anyone catches a movie reference and a musical reference in there, please send it in your review! The winner(s) {if there are 2 winners for the movie and musical references- one for each} gets chapter 4 dedicated to them, and they'll send me a plot for a oneshot and that will be dedicated to them, too. I'll contact you via PM. And, could you maybe put in your review your favorite lines? I want to know what made you laugh/cry/smile whatever. It would really make my day! Anyways… Chapter 3, everyone!**

**This chapter is for NellytheActress because she reminds me that this story still exists. Thanks, Nelly!**

* * *

It had been a few months since the Thropp sisters first arrived at Shiz University. Nessa was having a great time; she was popular, had lots of friends, and was going out about two or three times a week, leaving her older sister alone in their dorm room with nothing but the company of her books for hours. If only Elphaba could say the same. She was writing in her journal one lonely Friday night when Nessa was gone

_Nessa's out with Galinda, Milla, Pfannee and ShenShen _again_. I can't remember the last time we did something together. Just the two of us._

_It sounds so awful to say, but I think Nessa might be embarrassed of me. Well, I wouldn't blame her, but it's never happened before. We used to be best buddies. We were all each other had. Well, Nessa had Father, of course, but we weren't just sisters; we were friends. And I don't like to think that changed as soon as we got to university. Every day, Nessa becomes more distant. Some days are better than others, but I miss the way things used to be._

Elphaba looked up from her page when she heard girls' laughter floating up through the cracked window. She looked down from her perch on the window seat to see Nessa and her friends laughing together and walking in the direction of Lila's. She turned back to her journal, tearing her eyes away from the window and the darkened November sky.

_I don't like to think of myself as jealous of Nessa. I mean, yes, I wish I could have people in my life that like me for me, and don't care that my skin is an awkward, ugly shade of emerald green. I just wish people didn't care about the outside so much._

_I mean yeah, my personality is awful, too. It's not like I'm the nicest person ever, because I'm not. I'm a sarcastic, awkward, nerdy, freak green girl that just showed up on campus, and no one seems to care that I'm a human being with feelings, too. _

_Oh, and as I had mentioned a couple of months ago, when that new guy that was recently enrolled here, Fiyero Tiggular, the Prince of the Vinkus, everyone was swooning over him, and following him around. I thought that it was just a phase, and everyone would eventually go back to normal. Well, I was wrong- and that doesn't happen too often. Everyone still follows him around and acts as if he's the best person to ever arrive at Shiz University. Well, after the green girl came, a prince seemed even better. Who _isn't _better than the green girl?_

_Well, it's nearing the end of November, which means autumn is wrapping up, too. Nessa and I have settled in well, I think, and I'm certainly enjoying my classes and myself. History is my favorite, though. Doctor Dillamond's lessons are _so _intriguing. I love having previous knowledge of our lesson before it's taught. I can focus more on the minorities and minuscule details, then. We're now studying the time period of the Great Drought, which I find fascinating, and I'm thoroughly having a great time._

_It's starting to get late, so I think I'll get a bite to eat at Lila's quickly, making sure not to disturb Nessa's night out with her friends, and then go on to sleep._

Elphaba put her worn purple ribbon she used to mark her place in her journal in the page, and closed the leather book on it. She rose from the window seat, closed the window and drew the curtain before walking over to the dresser. She stood before the mirror, brushed her hair and re-braided it. She had let it loose once she had come into her and Nessa's shared room after all her classes were done for the day. Ephaba shut the window and drew the curtain, blocking the bright light of the moon. She then slipped on her shoes, grabbed a small bag, her coat and room key and slid out the door, making sure it locked behind her. She headed in the direction of Lila's Café.

Upon walking into the café, she saw Nessa's chair pulled up to the corner booth where she was sitting with Galinda, Pfannee, Milla and ShenShen. The quad looked up at her briefly before turning their attention back to the conversation they were having. Elphaba also recognized some boys in one or two of her classes. They were jerks from what she could remember. Lila's did takeout, and she walked up to the counter to grab a bagel, but was stopped halfway there by said jerk boys.

"Hey look, it's the Artichoke!" the tallest, Ailin, sneered in her face.

"Oh, hey, Green Bean!" another, Caiside, a boy slightly shorter than Ailin with very curly hair laughed. Elphaba tried to remain composed as boys threw insults at her left and right. She tried to shrug them off, but one particular insult from a boy named Ikenna really got to her.

"No wonder Nessarose is never out in public with you! Who would want to be seen with the Artichoke?" he growled and Elphaba made an unidentifiable noise in the back of her throat.

"Don't you _dare_ bring my sister into this." Ailin laughed loudly.

"Ooh, the vegetable is _steamed_!" and all the other boys began laughing too. Elphaba grew more and more enraged. She was about to release her magic when Nessa wheeled herself in between Elphaba and the boys, facing the bunch of laughing idiots.

"Leave Elphaba alone! All she wanted to do was get dinner, and here you are ruining her night. Just get out of here. I don't want to hear you making fun of my sister again." Caiside looked as shocked as the green girl at Nessarose's outburst. Nessa never got angry.

"The little sister standing up for the Artichoke. How sweet," he chuckled and the boys left the café. Elphaba, completely forgetting about her bagel, stormed outside too, heading in the direction of her and Nessa's shared dorm room.

"Elphaba! Excuse me, girls," Nessa excused herself from Galinda, Milla, Pfannee and ShenShen before rolling out the doors after her sister. "Elphaba! What in Oz has gotten into you?" Elphaba whirled around on her heel, turning to face her younger sister, rage still evident in her dark brown eyes.

"What has gotten _into me_?" clouds from her breath appeared in the chilly night air as she yelled. "You're my little sister! I don't need _you_ sticking up for me! Especially when you've hardly talked to me since we arrived at Shiz. Don't pull that card. Go back to the girls. Have fun. I'll be up in our room." Elphaba marched off, leaving a gaping Nessa on the sidewalk. She decided to leave before her anger got the best of her and her magic spiraled out of control. She didn't need that.

After a minute or so, Nessa had recovered from her initial shock and wheeled herself back into the café to finish her girls' night with her new friends. On the way out, around a half hour or so later, she picked up some soup for her sister and wheeled herself to the dorm room she shared with her older sister. Nessa unlocked the door and saw the room darkened except for a small light near Elphaba's spot in an armchair, where she was curled up with a book. Nessa lit another lamp, and the green girl looked up at the noise.

"Hello, Nessa," she greeted her sister curtly, immediately turning back to her book. Nessa sighed.

"Elphaba, I brought you some soup from Lila's," she tried, setting the brown bag on the table in front of Elphaba. She sighed again when her sister's eyes didn't come up from the book page. "Fabala, I'm so sorry. I was trying to help you, like you always help me. And I want to do more with you. We haven't done much together since we got to Shiz and I want to change that. I don't want our friendship to change because of school and everything. _Please_, Fabala." Elphaba looked up when her childhood nickname had been used. Nessa hadn't used it much since they got to school, and a smile tugged at the corners of Elphaba's lips.

"Thank you for trying, Nessa. I appreciate it," she smiled, looking over at the tragically beautiful girl in the wheelchair. Nessarose genuinely smiled.

"Don't let it get to you. You're amazing, smart, beautiful, witty and a perfect sister. Don't let what they say change you." Elphaba pulled Nessa in for a hug, grinning.

"Thank you, Nessa. I love you."

"I love you too, Fabala." The two girls pulled apart from the hug, and Elphaba helped Nessa get ready for bed. Elphaba brushed her sister's hair, which looked very similar her own, which resembled their mother's.

After getting Nessa settled in bed, Elphaba then went to the bathroom, changed into her nightgown and brushing her own teeth and hair. She looked briefly at her mirror image and saw what those boys at the café saw- the green, abnormal freak that just happened to show up at Shiz- the beautifully tragic eldest daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. Her fingers tingled and green sparks were flying from her fingertips and disappearing a few inches up in the air. As the emerald, bright sparkles were flying in all directions, her hair began blowing away from her face, eyes closed. The sparks and wind all stopped when Nessa's voice drifted under the closed door.

"Fabala, what are you doing in there?" Nessa called. Elphaba opened her eyes once more, staring back at her reflection.

"Nothing, Nessa. I'm coming." She blew out the flames of the candles in the bathroom, opened the door and walked out, dimming the lamps positioned in various locations throughout the room. The curtains were still closed from before the incident at Lila's, so that was one less thing she had to complete on her nightly to-do list she kept mentally every night. After every lamp was dimmed so they cast a soft glow about the room, she pulled back her sheets and comforter, fluffing the pillows and sliding into bed.

"Goodnight," Nessa called tiredly from her bed, where she was snuggled into her blankets. Elphaba's lips turned up into a soft smile.

"Goodnight," Elphaba responded before sinking into the comfortable pillow and mattress, very slowly drifting off to sleep, her smile still on her face.

* * *

**AN: So… the boys' names (Ailin, Caiside and Ikenna- not Ikea) were picked specifically for their meanings. Look them up on behindthename. com. And remember what I said in the beginning Author's Note: reward for whoever catches the movie and musical references, and please please please put your favorite lines into your reviews. That would make me so happy!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Library

Chapter 4: The Library

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wicked. I'm just eternally grateful for Gregory Maguire for writing it in the first place, and for Lindsay Mendez, Alli Mauzey, Kyle Dean Massey, Carol Kane and Tom Magowan for being an amazing first cast.**

**AN: hey guys! So here's yet another installment for "New Roommates"! Spomione guessed the movie reference last chapter. "We used to be best buddies" was from Frozen. So they'll get a oneshot. Keep your eyes open for that. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving for Colorado until next Friday, Feb. 21st, so I may not be able to update. It depends. I'll be back for Lindsay, Alli, Kyle, Carol and Tom's last show, so I'll be able to update that day. **

**NellytheActress: haha thanks, Nelly! And I have no idea what you look like, but I bet you are pretty!**

**Spomione: I didn't want Nessa and Elphaba's relationship to fall apart in chapter three. Haha. And congrats again for guessing the reference! PM me when you've decided the plot of your oneshot! :)**

**Woodland59: I bet Elphie would love if you were her friend.**

**NiatheWickedLover: I feel ya, Nia. #PullingANia :P Thank you! I'll be sure to put more Elphaba journal entries into the story. I'm thinking of doing a companion piece of just her journal entries, but I'm not sure. Hope you're enjoying Australia! I hope you visit Sydney. ;)**

**Please put favorite lines in your reviews. :) This chapter is dedicated to Spomione for guessing my movie reference last chapter.**

* * *

_Nessa and Boq are still going strong. I'm really happy for them. They deserve each other, her and Boq. They're on a date as I speak -er write- actually. At Lila's. Boq is so sweet to her. He pushes her chair and always brings her a beautiful red rose._

_I've never thought about relationships until them two started dating. Since Momma died so long ago when I was so young, I never got to witness her and Father's relationship much. And of course no one showed any interest in me, and I really never thought anyone ever would- or think anyone will. Therefore: thoughts of relationships never crossed my mind. And, of course, being the green girl, you don't get asked out on dates and you wind up with a lot of free time on your hands._

_I'll probably go to the library and look for more books. I want to learn more about the Great Drought, and I have several books that are due today that need to be returned._

Elphaba laid her purple ribbon in the page, stood up, grabbed her borrowed books, pulled on her coat and took her room key off the dresser, leaving the dorm and locking the door behind her. It was dusk and the sun just set, leaving the sky a lovely purple-turning-indigo color.

Unlike a certain blonde and Winkie Prince Elphaba knew of, she had actually been to the library. Multiple times. Usually once a week. Sometimes more. Often enough that the librarian, Ms. Freiddegul, knew her name.

Elphaba opened the heavy wooden door, stepping into the large room. She closed her eyes, smiling, breathing in the scent of all the books. The library was probably Elphaba's favorite building on the Shiz campus, and not just because of the books. The interior was absolutely breathtaking. The walls were made of panelled Maple wood, and the trim where the walls met the high ceiling had intricate designs carved into the wood, a beautiful sight to see. There were rows upon rows of books on hardwood shelves that sat upon the wooden floors. There were sng rooms all throughout the library with red armchairs, small tables and a fireplace, which made for a cozy reading environment. Elphaba would sometimes spend a whole day in here, just reading. There were two floors, the second floor a bit smaller than the first. In short, the library was one of the most -if not _the_ most- beautiful buildings at Shiz.

As she passed the front desk, she dropped her books into the return bin and the librarian smiled at her.

"Good evening, Miss Elphaba." Unlike many adults and students at Shiz, Ms. Freiddegul wasn't perturbed by Elphaba's verdigris, which the green girl found to be quite a refreshing experience.

"Hello, Ms. Freiddegul," nodding politely and greeting the woman before disappearing among the shelves. Elphaba's companions, since she was young, had greatly been composed of books. Books and her sister were all she had. Because, as she put it, "no one wants to be friends with the Artichoke". That didn't change when she went to Shiz, either. Not that she expected it to, anyways.

First, Elphaba went to the nonfiction shelves, scanning for books on the Great Drought, eager to learn more about the subject being discussed in Doctor Dillamond's history class. Even though her beloved history teacher already labeled her as his most erudite student, she wanted to learn as much as she possibly could about the topic; her brains being her best trait in her opinion. She found two books she deemed helpful and informational: "Behind the Drought" and "The Great Drought; Stories and a Timeline".

Then, needing some new books for pleasure reading, went to the fiction shelves. She selected "The Witch's Daughter", a story about a girl named Perdita who is ostracized and feared by the island children, not unlike Elphaba herself. The second novel Elphaba grabbed was called "Let Me In", about a girl used to taking care of herself and going to a great school, but needs to learn how to open up and let people in. Which is, again, not unlike the green girl.

As Elphaba was scanning the shelves, she came across a large, bound book with some strange, fancy, gold writing on the front that was left on the floor. It read "The Grimmerie". The Grimmerie? Elphabaquestioned, quirking an eyebrow. She lifted the heavy book off the ground, opening it to a page. There were carefully-drawn pictures beside each small paragraph. Magic spells? The green girl deemed herself correct when there were descriptions of the effects of each spell below the spell itself. It didn't have the library stamp inside the front cover, so she assumed someone had left it behind.

_Go on, Elphaba. Take it. You know you want to_, a voice in the back of her mind told her. But soon, that voice was interrupted by a new voice.

_Don't do it. You could get into so much trouble if you take that book. Put it where you found it and leave._ Listening to the second voice, she was about to put it down, but was won over by the first, more evil voice.

_Come on, Elphaba. You can take it back in two days time. No one will ever even know it was gone._

Against her better judgement, Elphaba slid the large book into the big bag she always took with her to the library. She walked back to the front desk, and Ms. Freiddegul gave her a slip with the due date for the four books she checked out. Elphaba thanked the middle aged woman, put the four books in her bag alongside the stolen one, and left the library.

When she was safely back at her dorm, Elphaba closed and locked the door and sank back against it, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. After a few seconds, she took her book bag to her bed, sliding out the five books she now had in her possession.

The two Great Drought books created their own pile and so did "The Witch's Daughter" and "Let Me In". The Grimmerie was left alone. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba opened the book to a page.

_I can't read this! Why in Oz did I even take this book?! Risk expulsion for a book you can't even read! Stupid._

Elphaba mentally scolded herself, running her hand over a spell. Suddenly, her eyes were opened as she scanned her index finger over one line at a time. She was cautious and began reading the spell out loud.

"Ah May ah Tay ah Tim Ditum." She repeated this chant over and over. By the fifth or sixth time, she was positive nothing was going to happen; that she wasn't powerful enough. Elphaba gasped, eyes going wide when she saw her journal floating around the room. She stopped chanting, but the book still floated.

Beginning to panic, Elphaba wracked her brain, trying to figure out how to stop it. She marked the page with the spell using one finger, and flipped to the very beginning of the Grimmerie, running the index finger of her free hand over the page.

_A spell, once cast, is permanent and cannot be undone._

Her heart sank, but her thoughts kept her going.

"There must be another way! There _has_ to be!" The green girl muttered under her breath, not wanting Nessa to come home and find her sister with a stolen spell book and floating journal. She scanned the page some more.

_However, a spell may be broken by using a counter acting spell. Ex. A spell to turn an Animal into an animal can be reversed with a spell to turn an animal into an Animal and vice versa._

Flipping back to the page with the levitation spell on it, Elphaba looked directly below it. A spell to stop a bird from flying. _It's worth a shot_. She began to chant.

"Non volare avii sed manere in terra." And she repeated the spell until, with a loud thud, he journal hit the floor. Elphaba's loud cackle echoed off the walls.

_You did it, Elphaba. You did it._

The sound of a key turning in a lock and the jiggling of a doorknob could be heard. Nessa was home.

Leaping off the bed, Elphaba hid the Grimmerie inside her library bag, which she laid between her bed and the wall. She then ran to grab her journal and move it out of the middle of the floor. Out of breath, head spinning, she sat down in one of the chairs and opened up "Behind the Drought". Nessa wheeled herself in.

"Hello, Fabala!" She chirped. Nessa was always in a good mood after being with Boq.

"Hello, Nessie. How was your date?" Nessa sighed, smiling, rolling across the room to put her red rose in the case with the others. So far, the re were ten- now eleven.

"It was ozmazifying! Oh, Elphaba, he took me to Lila's and then..." Elphaba only partially listened to her sister's excited rambling, all thoughts on the stolen spellbook she was hiding behind her bed.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER (again): "The Witch's Daughter" is a real book by Nina Bawden and "Let Me In" is the Ozian version of "Lock & Key" by Sarah Dessen. I own neither of these books. I made up "Behind the Drought" and "The Great Drought: Stories and a Timeline".**

**Sorry. This was a shorter chapter. Please review and put favorite lines in there! Thoughts on if I did a Wicked characters Q & A?**


	5. Thank You, Fabala!

**AN: Hey guys! I've been posting a lot in the past few days, but I don't think you guys are complaining. :P This was supposed to be up yesterday for the wonderful Lindsay Mendez's birthday, but the site wasn't working for me. :( but it's up now, and happy belated birthday to my first and favorite Elphaba! I hope you had an amazing day!**

**NiatheWickedLover: oooooooooh… :P Thanks!**

**NellytheActress: nope. she's not getting expelled**

**woodland59: The Grimmerie!**

**Chapter 5, everyone!**

* * *

_Well, I've had this stolen spell book in my possession for a few days now. "The Grimmerie" its called. The spells in here are very intriguing, yet advanced. Some are too complicated for me, still. I've been searching for a spell I might use to help Nessa with her disability. It's my fault she's chair-bound for life, after all, and if there's something I can do to help her, I'll do it._

_I've been looking through this book for any signs as to who its owner is. So far, I've found _ are_ a few handwritten notes next to a couple of spells, but I can't particularly identify it as anyone's specific penmanship. I doubt a student would own a book like this, but you never know. Oz is_ full_ of surprises._

_In other news, Nessa and I have definitely gotten closer; something I'm very thankful for. She's still spending a lot of time with ShenShen, Milla, Pfannee and that bubbly, blonde bimbo, Galinda. I, personally, don't think they're a good influence on her. They care more about presentation than substance; and not just with schoolwork. They only want to be associated with people deemed "physically acceptable". Something _I_ am not. It's not a good lesson to teach. I don't want them to change Nessa. She's incredibly sweet and a good person. If those idiots change that, they're in for it._

Elphaba put her purple ribbon into the journal page and set her book and her pen down. The days were gradually getting shorter as November continued. Shiz was beautiful in the fall; very different from Munchkinland. Here, the tall trees' leaves changed from green to golden yellow, red and beautiful sunset orange. Trese line all of the stone pathways that cover the entire campus, so walking outside in fall is quite pleasant.

Elphaba picked up "The Great Drought: Stories and a Timeline" and went outside to a bench. Studying outdoors in the beautiful fall atmosphere is wonderful.

While Elphaba was busy reading about the Great Drought, Madame Morrible was busy tearing her quarters apart.

"Sweet Oz! It didn't sprout legs and run away!" the Head Shizstress yelled to nobody in particular. As soon as the words left her mouth, she began to reconsider. "Well… it _is_ a spell book." Anything can happen here, in Oz.

Giving up, Morrible sank down onto her large, comfortable bed. In her had she began retracing her steps within the last few days, prioritizing the locations to visit.

_School cafeteria, Doctor Dillamond's classroom, the library, Doctor Sochicco's psychology classroom._

In that order, Madame Morrible visited those locations, looking desperately for the lost spell book.

First, the school cafeteria. It was late afternoon, so the building was practically empty, save for a few students. Weaving through the tables, the Head Shizstress checked every tabletop, seat, underneath the tables and chairs and even behind the lunch counter. No luck.

Doctor Dillamond's classroom was next. The Goat was sitting at his desk when Morrible entered.

"Doctor Dillamond," she called into the room and the professor looked up at her.

"Hello, Madame Morrible. What can I do for you today?" he asked politely.

"Have you seen my leather bound spell book?" she asked. "I seem to have misplaced it." The Goat thought for a moment before responding.

"'The Grimmerie'?" he asked. She nodded, and he shook his head 'no'. "I'm terribly sorry, Madame. I haven't seen it, and it isn't in my room."

Morrible sighed, thanking Doctor Dillamond before exiting the classroom and making her way to the library.

She opened the heavy, wooden doors and waltzed in, approaching the librarian's desk.

"Hello, Madame Morrible. Is there anything I can help you find?" Ms. Friedeggul asked her.

"Ms. Friedeggul," Madame Morrible greeted. "Have you seen my leather spell book anywhere?"

"'The Grimmerie'?" she asked and The Head Shizstress nodded. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen it. You're more than welcome to look around for it."

"Thank you."

Madame Morrible walked through the wings of the library and through the shelves, looking for the book. Nothing. No book. Well, she was _surrounded_ by books, just not the right one.

She had similar luck in Doctor Sochicco's room.

Going back to her room, Morrible sunk into her mattress, sighing and putting her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was sitting on her bed in the dorm she shared with Nessa. She was waiting for her sister to come home from coffee with Galinda, Milla, Pfannee and ShenShen. The green girl could barely even wait to give her sister her surprise.

Around fifteen minutes later, Nessarose wheeled herself in the door.

"Elphaba! I'm back! Are you here?" the tragically beautiful girl called into the room. Elphaba's eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on her face at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Nessa!" she exclaimed, jumping off her bed and running to meet her sister.

"What's got you so excited?" Nessa asked, quirking an eyebrow up at her sister. Elphaba didn't answer. She simply walked around to the back of Nessa's chair and pushed it into the main area of the room. "Elphaba?" She began to chant under her breath and Nessa's silver jewelled shoes began to glow. "Elphaba! Oh, Oz! My feet! They feel like they're on fire! What are you doing?" Nessa shrieked. But soon, the pain died down and so did the silver glow that appeared around the shoes.

"Stand up, Nessa!" Elphaba encouraged, her eyes wide and her grin still spread over her face.

"What? Fabala, I've never-"

"Just do it. Trust me," Elphaba cut her sister off. Nessa rolled her eyes, but tried anyway. She was able to move her feet off of the chair. She met her sister's wide eyes. Elphaba motioned for her to keep going. Balancing on the armrests of her chair, Nessarose stood wobbly on her legs for the first time in her life.

"Oh, Fabala! Thank you! Thank you so much! How did you do that?!" Nessa exclaimed, a huge smile on her face as she wobbled towards her sister. Elphaba pulled her into a hug, tentative to tell her sister about the stolen spell book she found in the library. Ultimately, she made her decision and sighed, sitting Nessa on her bed.

"Wait here," she said before going to get the book from underneath her own bed.

"What is that?" Nessarose asked.

"Some spell book called 'The Grimmerie'. I found it on the floor of the library and took it back here to see what was inside. I found all sorts of magic spells, and I've been practicing. I found one that could help you walk, and I just had to help you. Considering it's my fault you ended up like that in the first place." Elphaba handed the book to her sister so she could examine it.

"Elphaba, you know how grateful I am that you did this for me, but stealing is wrong. You need to take this back to wherever you found it.

"I promise I will, Nessie. Tomorrow morning," Elphaba responded, wanting to please her sister. Nessa stood up and walked over to her, tightly hugging the green girl once again.

"Thank you, Fabala. Thank you so much!" Nessa whispered into Elphaba's shoulder. "Wait until Boq and Galinda and Milla and Pfannee and ShenShen see this!"

Elphaba chuckled at Nessa's excitement. "I love you, Nessa."

"I love you too, Fabala."

* * *

**AN: so, YAY FOR NESSA! anyways, there's been little drama so far, but don't expect this story to say that way forever. *cackles* Anyway, please review, and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO THE WONDERFUL LINDSAY MENDEZ!**


End file.
